This invention relates to a closure device for an extruded plastics net bag having interstices, said bag having a width and being provided with a mouth in the proximity of which there is a filiform closing member embracing the whole width of the bag, passing through the net material by being threaded through the interstices thereof, said filiform member having two ends extending laterally outwardly from the bag.